Talk:Mangekyō Sharingan
Indra The second Sharingan user, first known Mangekyo user and first known Susanoo user, his spiral eye was red, it was a Mangekyo Sharingan. So its color needs to be changed and added here. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 10:25, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :Really? We know nothing about Indra's prowess. His eye was first shown as a spiral-patterned one, and now it seems he had the Sharingan. I think we'd better wait for further info. About the Mangekyō, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu thing, Ashura had something almost identical to Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode, but we don't list him as a jinchūriki or as a Nine-Tails Chakra Mode user, do we? Is it really that bothersome to wait a couple weeks?--JOA20 (talk) 21:10, March 26, 2014 (UTC) "handful" Madara, Izuna, Obito, Shisui, Itachi, Sasuke. That is 6 known to have awakened it, Indra was an Otsutsuki not an Uchiha and of course Kakashi doesn't count. So can 6 people really be considered a handful?? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 17:05, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Even with the others included, it's not like adding more would be considered a handful compared to less. Though as I understand i, handful is around 1-5, so with six, I dunno, I guess if you can find a better word, like several maybe? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 17:43, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Several is better to use, as the definition of it is "More than two, but not many" so I will change it. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 18:15, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Handful I guess is meant more like a percentage, from all the hundreds Uchiha since Madara, only a "handful" had the Mangekyou.--Elveonora (talk) 18:41, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Yes, six people can be considered a "handful" relative to a clan that has had hundreds of people come and go throughout the generations. There is no specific range of quantity that defines the term; it is used to define a select, relatively small number of things, or people, compared to a much larger whole. The change has already been made, and it honestly isn't that big of a deal. Just sayin', it didn't have to be made in the first place. —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 18:53, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Did Madara really talk about the Mangekyō? Did madara really talk about the Mangekyō Sharingan when me mentioned "only he and Sasuke have the "Straight Tomoe""? In the translations I have read he simply says Sharingan. Not that I would know what was meant by calling their sharingans straight, but then again, I wouldn't really call Madara's Mangekyō straight. --Cosmikaze (talk) 20:47, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :Madara stated that Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyō had the Straight Swirl. Madara stated that Sasuke had the same Straight Swirl as him. So: Madara's Eternal Mangekyō had the Straight Swirl. How, I actually have no idea.--JOA20 (talk) 20:49, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I figured that might be what he was talking about, but I just find it strange that he takes credit for the Mangekyō Izuna awakened. Either way I just wanted to make sure if the manga actually specified Mangekyō, since no translation I have found does so --Cosmikaze (talk) 21:02, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Nevermind, just read chapter 657. --Cosmikaze (talk) 21:15, April 27, 2014 (UTC) this may sound weird, but Aren't its techniques technically Kinjutsu? Since they harm the user and all--Elveonora (talk) 12:24, June 6, 2014 (UTC) I hate to admit it but I think I finally agree with you on something and that something being this. Munchvtec (talk) 12:27, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :Technically, yes. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:54, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, the "something bad will happen with repeated use" does bring to mind Tsunade's early comments on Rasenshuriken. However, that also means that EMS techniques are also technically not kinjutsu, since the user no longer goes blind from them right? Omnibender - Talk - 00:18, June 7, 2014 (UTC)